Campanadas de despedida
by hina08
Summary: A veces un aroma, un color o un simple paisaje hace recordar algo o a alguien muy preciado, y esta no es la excepcion. Cuando el primer amor se va de tu lado la parte mas difil es Olvidar. Una mirada no mata a nadie


Ese sonido de nuevo en mis oídos. Lo sigo escuchando sin parar, esas campanitas resuenan cada vez que el viento las mueve y me traen una fuerte sensación de nostalgia y sobretodo mucha tristeza. Aun no se por que todavía las conservo si me recuerdan en todo momento a él haciéndome sufrir pero a la vez haciéndome feliz.

Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde lo ocurrido pero aun no lo puedo olvidar, ese recuerdo no quiere salir de mi mente por más que yo trato de que lo haga. Ahora me encuentro en casa acostada en mi cama abrazando una almohada, estoy acostumbrada a dedicarle unas horas para recordarlo, a llamarlo con el pensamiento por más inútil que sea. Recordarlo es como mi cuento antes de dormir, mi droga la cual me es difícil dejar pero me hace feliz, me da una razón para vivir y seguir en este mundo con la idea de que lo volveré a ver. Ahora empiezo a entrar en lo más profundo de mi mente buscando ese recuerdo tan preciado, sigo escuchando las pequeñas campanas que guindan de mi techo moviéndose a causa del viento, esas campanas en cierta forma me hacen recordarle mejor y a la vez provocan que no lo olvide.

****** _Flash back_ ******

Estando en la universidad, aunque nuestra diferencia de edades cause que él se encuentre dos semestres delante de mí aun así estamos juntos. Ya ni recuerdo como fue que sucedió solo sé que entre todas las chicas lindas de la universidad él se fijo en mí. Siempre atento y cariñoso, aunque no estudiáramos juntos y nuestras distintas carreras nos separaran aun más no impedían que nos viéramos en los momentos libres que de vez en cuando nos dejaban.

-Mmm con que aquí estabas- sentí como me agarraron de la cintura apegándome al cuerpo de esa persona –Por que no nos vamos a mi casa y cenamos algo- había posado su cabeza en mi hombro mientras me hablaba al oído, yo ya había reconocido su voz desde la primera palabra – Y hacemos otras cosas- me dijo sensualmente en un tono ronco.

-¿Que clase de cosas? – le respondí de forma picara siguiéndole el juego.

-Pues no se, que te parece si improvisamos- me dijo aun con voz ronca y traviesa mientras me mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Itachi- le dije en forma de "reproche" mientras me volteaba quedando frente a frente, siempre le gusto hacerme ese tipo de cosas y sobretodo en publico.

-Y que dices Hinata, hoy estamos libre nos queda toda la noche- me dijo muy cerca, podía sentir su calido aliento rozar mi rostro mientras que se acercaba aun mas hasta que hubo un leve roce entre nuestros labios pero aun sin besarme del todo, típico de Uchiha Itachi.

-Si insistes no me queda de otra – mencione mientras ponía una mano en su mejilla –Voy a dejar las cosas a mi casa y después me voy para la tuya ¿te parece?- siento como termina de besarme, primero un beso lento y suave el cual yo correspondo rápidamente, luego se volvió un beso apasionado pero aun conservando un toque tierno, introdujo su lengua, de forma sutil, en mi boca provocando un gemido inaudible. Sus besos me encantaban, la forma en como su lengua rozaba la mía haciendo que probáramos la esencia del otro, como ponía una mano en mi cintura mientras que la otra la posaba en mi espalda, ambas para el mismo objetivo, acercarme mas a su cuerpo; me encantaba como sus labios hacían contacto con mi piel, como su cuerpo me transmitía calor haciéndome sentir que no estaba sola, como sus manos tocaban mi cabello, en sí todo él me encantaba; pero nada dura para siempre, la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente provocando que nos separemos.

-Te espero en casa- dijo mientras me besaba en la frente, a veces tan apasionado y a veces tan tierno. Esa era la parte que mas me gustaba de él.

Ahora me encamino hacia mi hogar para dejar mis cosas y cambiarme. Estoy emocionada ya que últimamente no había visto mucho a Itachi. Termine de bañarme y cambiarme, agarro las llaves de una de las mesas al lado de la puerta y salgo. El cielo se empieza a poner de un color violeta el cual me encantaba, ya la luna había echo su aparición en el gran manto índigo con el mayor de sus brillos al igual que las estrellas que la acompañaban. Decido agarrar el carro y llegar hasta su casa dejándolo estacionado al frente de esta. Al tocar el timbre inmediatamente me abre dándome un tierno beso en los labios. Se veía tan guapo con esa camisa negra con botones al frente y ese pantalón de mezclilla del mismo color de la camisa.

-Entra, la cena esta casi lista- me dijo mientras entraba a la cocina y yo me quedaba sentada en la sala. Pude observar que el comedor estaba arreglado, listo para recibir la comida. Itachi salio de la cocina unas cuantas veces poniendo la comida en el comedor y oponiéndose a que lo ayudara. Después que todo se encontrara en la mesa nos dispusimos a cenar.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, paso tranquila con más de una risa provocada por las cosas que decíamos. Al terminar me levante junto con él para recoger las cosas, llevamos todo a la cocina pero cuando me disponía a lavar él me detuvo.

-En mis planes estaba cenar y hacer otras "cosas", no lavar- menciono en voz baja mientras me empezaba a besar apasionadamente tomándome de la cintura mientras que yo rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se acercaran más aun.

-_Narrado por la autora-_

Itachi puso sus manos en la cabeza de Hinata entrelazando sus dedos en los cabellos de la chica mientras profundizaba más el beso. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente ambos se separaron pero no tenían pensado parar. Itachi aun sin soltar la cintura de la chica empezó a besar su cuello mientras saboreaba la piel de su novia. De vez en cuando escuchaba uno que otro gemido por parte de ella al pasar su lengua por su cuello. Sin romper ningún contacto Itachi la fue llevando fuera de la cocina hasta que la puso contra una pared. La observo un momento para luego volver a unir sus labios, el chico agarro fuertemente la cintura de la joven, cargándola mientras que Hinata inmediatamente rodeara la cintura de Itachi con sus piernas quedando suspendida en el aire.

Poco a poco fue escaleras arribas con su novia en brazos todavía compartiendo un calido beso. Entro a una habitación y se acerco a la cama posando delicadamente a la chica en esta, poniéndose encima. Dejando un camino de beso un tanto húmedos fue descendiendo hasta llegar en donde la ropa comenzaba a estorbar. Metió sus manos debajo de la blusa para luego correrlas hacia arriba despojando a su novia de la primera prenda. La admiro un par de segundos para luego volver a su labor, sus manos se dirigieron hasta los pechos de ella tocándolos por encima del sostén.

Hinata soltaba un tímido gemido a cada movimiento de la mano de su novio. Empezaba a sentir como un intenso calor se hacia presente comenzando en su vientre hasta su parte baja cerca de la entrepierna. La desesperación también se hizo notar mientras empezaba a desabrochar lo botones de la camisa del chico, al terminar de desabrochar el ultimo botón deslizo la camisa por esos fornidos brazos haciendo que los movimientos en sus pechos provocados por Itachi se detuvieran mientras que él terminaba de quitarse la camisa para luego lanzarla lejos de aquella escena. Hinata posó sus manos en el bien formado pecho del chico recorriéndolo completamente hasta que bajo un poco mas de lo necesario haciendo que sus dedos se colaran un poco dentro del pantalón de él recibiendo como respuesta un fuerte gruñido de placer.

Itachi al sentir los dedos de su amada tan cerca de esa área causo que un gemido se escapara de su garganta y provocando que inevitablemente su "amigo" reaccionara al tacto. Sentía como las delicadas manos de ella recorrían su torso haciéndolo enloquecer. Ya ese contacto entre su mano y el brasier de ella no era suficiente, necesitaba tocarla, piel con piel pero podría jugar un poco antes lograr su cometido. Se movió encima de ella haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran apropósito para acto seguido escuchar un sonoro gemido de parte de ella. En su rostro se formo una sonrisa, la primera parte de su plan se había completado exitosamente, ahora venia la segunda parte. Empezó a besar uno de los senos de la joven encima del sostén mientras que con su otra mano masajeaba el otro en unos movimientos circulares. Otro gemido de parte de Hinata se dejo escuchar. Pero ahora la chica dirigía su mano a su espalda con el objetivo de deshacerse de la única prenda que quedaba en la parte superior de su cuerpo. Pero fue detenida por la mano de su novio el cual dirigió la mano de ella a su rostro hasta que la beso, miro como la mano de la chica se iba cerrando poco a poco dejando el dedo índice levantado, no lo pensó dos veces y lo beso. Primero un leve contacto con sus labios después introdujo el dedo en su boca mientras que lo tocaba con su lengua y de vez en cuando unas leves mordidas. Observo como Hinata cerro los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación y se retorcía debajo de él mientras que abría un poco sus labios dejando liberar un tímido gemido.

-I-Ita…chi- menciono en voz baja aun con los ojos cerrados

-Dime- susurro Itachi con voz ronca junto con una media sonrisa en sus labios, la cual hizo que a Hinata se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

-To-tócame- susurro con esfuerzo. Itachi sonrió aun más y la levanto un poco hasta que pudo desprender el sostén liberando los voluptuosos pechos de su chica. La observó un momento deleitándose con aquella vista, luego empezó a besarlos con locura y pasión mientras se embelesaba escuchando los gemidos provenientes de ella los cuales eran como música para sus oídos. Pero algo lo detuvo, la mano de Hinata lo detuvo. La miro sorprendido por la acción pero al ver los ojos de la chica comprendió lo que le trata de decir. Hinata en un movimiento quedo encima de él. Itachi solo dejo mostrar otra sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y se quedo tranquilo viendo como ella empezaba con su labor.

-Has sido malo todo este tiempo- le susurro su novia al oído en forma juguetona. Le encantaba esa parte de ella, juguetona y sensual. Sumándole su otra parte, la parte tímida hacían un contraste perfecto. La chica empezó a besar todo el torso de él dejando un camino con su lengua, en la garganta del chico se quedaban algunos gemidos reprimidos por él. Bajo lentamente tratando de que su novio disfrutará lo mas posible la sensación, se detuvo al tocar el pantalón de Itachi, solo sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior dejando ver una cara juguetona. Empezó a quitarle el pantalón el cual le dio algo de batalla pero al final cedió. Se notaba claramente el grado de excitación de su novio pero no fue suficiente para detenerla. Subió su rostro hasta los labios del Uchiha atrapándolos en un apasionada beso, poco a poco su mano fue descendiendo hasta introducirla en el bóxer del pelinegro tocando de forma tímida el miembro de este.

Por otra parte Itachi al sentir la calida mano de su novia tocando esa parte de la cual estaba orgulloso lo encendió aun mas, sentía como masajeaba su miembro en un pausado movimiento de arriba abajo. Varios gruñidos escaparon de su garganta quedando ahogados en el ardiente beso que compartían en ese momento. Ya era suficiente para él, en un ágil movimiento volvió a quedar encima de la ojiperla, ahora le tocaba a ella estar en su misma situación. La despojó de la pequeña falda que tenia, llevándose con esta la ultima prenda interior que restaba. Ahora la joven se encontraba como había llegado al mundo frente a los ojos de su novio. El pelinegro sin ningún tipo de duda dirigió su mano hasta rozar sus dedos con la intimidad de la chica. Pausadamente introdujo un dedo en la húmeda cavidad realizando una serie de movimientos circulares estimulándola. Disfrutaba viendo el rostro de su novia estremecerse ante aquel movimiento, la chica se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y con los labios entreabiertos.

-Itachi- el joven escucho su nombre convertido en gemido lo cual hizo que se excitara mas, observo como la ojiperla comenzó a jadear cuando introdujo el segundo dedo. Los gemidos eran más continuos al introducir el tercer dedo. Pudo sentir como la chica comenzó a mover la cadera para que el moviendo fuera mas rápido, acto que le indico que ya estaba lista para recibirlo. Se termino de quitar el boxer y se posicionó mejor encima de ella, al haber un leve roce entre ambos sexos, piel con piel provocó que ambos gimieran sonoramente haciendo que el deseo de sentir al otro se hiciera insoportable. Itachi la penetro de golpe provocando un grito de placer de parte de su novia.

No era la primera vez de Hinata ya que Itachi la había echo mujer por primera vez hace ya algún tiempo.

Las embestidas comenzaron rápidas y fuertes acompañadas de un movimiento sensual de caderas. Itachi tomaba de la cadera a su novia tratando de hacer mas placenteras las embestidas al igual que Hinata enredaba sus piernas en la cintura de Itachi para profundizar mas, aquel contacto tan excitante y prolongarlo lo mas que pudiese. Cada vez hacían que sus sexos se adentraran mas al cuerpo del otro causándoles un placer nunca antes vivido. El cuarto se llenaba de gemidos por parte de los dos, el sudor causaba que sus cabellos se adhieran a su piel y a la vez causarles mas placer al tener contacto con el otro. El ritmo acelero al saber que se encontraban cerca del climax, las uñas de Hinata se clavaron en la espalda del chico mientras que este relajaba su cuerpo al sentir como había dejado parte de su ser dentro de ella. El Uchiha cayo a un lado de la ojiperla mientras la observaba.

-_Fin de narración de la autora-_

Ambos nos veíamos fijamente con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros. Él me tomo de la cintura y me abrazo fuertemente para luego quedar rendidos ante el cansancio que se hizo presente.

La noche paso tranquila pero el despertar que vendría no seria como me lo imaginaba. Sentí como mis cabellos eran movidos por algo o mejor dicho, por alguien. Perezosamente abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es el rostro de mi amado el cual se encontraba jugando con un mechón de mi cabello, me acerco a él y poso mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Buenos días- le digo de forma tierna mientras lo abrazo

-Hinata tenemos que hablar- su voz era seria, me extraño bastante ya que cuando el se ponía así significaba que era algo grave.

-¿Que ocurre?- levante mi cabeza para verlo directo a los ojos

-Hinata, yo…me iré del país- soltó de pronto esa oración la cual me cayo como balde de agua fría, esa oración que aun recuerdo y mi débil corazón vuelve a doler.

-¿Por…por..que?- mi voz se quebró al instante, mi labio inferior empezó a temblar provocando que lo tuviera que morder para esperar la respuesta de él.

-Tendré que volver a America por unos asuntos familiares que hay que solucionar, y mi padre quiere que termine mis estudios allá y no se cuando podré volver- hizo uno pausa para soltar un gran suspiro –Por favor perdóname- solo lo mire sentía que dentro de poco vendrían las lagrimas, me levante de la cama llevándome una sabana conmigo para cubrir mi cuerpo, me dirigí al baño y cerré la puerta a mi espalda, acto seguido me deslice por esta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, mis ojos se fueron humedeciendo hasta tal punto de que mi vista se nublo completamente y con solo un pestañeo se desbordo un mar de lagrimas que hasta ahora me es difícil detenerlo. Escucho la voz de Itachi al otro lado de la puerta diciendo que saliera, que teníamos que hablar. No quería que me viera llorando, nunca me gusto que me vieran en una situación así demostrando lo frágil y débil que puedo ser. Pasada aproximada media hora deje de escuchar la voz de mi novio o debía decir ¿mi ex?, no de solo pensarlo mis ojos se volvían a nublar. Abrí la puerta y note que no estaba en la habitación. Salí rápidamente del baño y me empecé a vestir, ya apunto de bajar las escaleras el apareció en frente mío y solo me abrazo.

-Necesito que me perdones, por favor- su abrazo se hacia cada vez mas fuerte y yo…yo solo pude abrazarlo mas fuerte aun sabiendo que ya no estaría a mi lado.

-¿Cu…cuando t-te vas?- mi voz se quebraba debido a los sollozos que empezaron a surgir inevitablemente sin poder detenerlos.

-Por favor no llores- se separo de mi y me tomo del mentón – Te prometo que te llamare y pase lo que pase volveré, Hinata- promesa…promesa que fue sellada con un beso… el ultimo beso. En ese momento sonaron esas campanitas producto del viento que se colaba por la ventana.

_**Fin del flash back**_

Yo solo me pregunto por que no cumpliste con tu promesa Itachi Uchiha, ni una llamada de parte tuya .Lo único que mantiene vivo su recuerdo son esas campanitas las cuales me obsequio antes de irse. Pero después de todo no le tengo rencor para mi es imposible tenerle rencor a la persona que mas ame…y a la que aun sigo amando.

Ya han pasado 5 años desde la última vez que nos vimos. ¿Como se encontrara? ¿En donde estará? Y ¿Por qué me es imposible olvidarlo?

Me levanto de mi cama, y me asomo por la ventana dejando de nuevo, esas preguntas que siempre me hago, dispersas en el aire. Noto que el cielo se empieza a nublar un poco al igual que mi vista, de nuevo las lágrimas quieren volver a hacer su aparición y recorrer mi rostro, y aunque trate de retenerlas se me hace imposible cada vez que pienso en Itachi. Doy media vuelta y veo mi habitación, vacía, grande y llena de recuerdos… unos mejores que otros. Es mejor marcharme, me dirijo a la puerta y salgo de mi casa, afuera el ambiente esta frío pero no me importa, empiezo a caminar por las calles sin ningún rumbo en mente. Estoy dentro del tumulto de personas que todos los días salen a ganarse el pan o simplemente a distraerse como trato de hacerlo yo, las calles agitadas de Tokio siempre llenas de individuos, pero eso no me impidió ver algo que robo mi atención.

Un chico, viene de frente y se aproxima a mi a cada paso que da, es alto de cabello azabache y tez blanca, su cabello amarrado en una coleta muy parecido a…tengo que estar delirando, él…tenia su cabello un poco mas arriba de los hombros suelto y… n-no puedo creer que sea tan parecido, sus facciones son mas maduras, y es de comprenderlo porque si se tratara de él en estos momentos tendría 25 años. El tiempo se detiene, siento como la gente a mi alrededor sigue su mismo ritmo pero es como si él y yo bajáramos la velocidad con la que avanzamos, dejo de escuchar las voces de mi alredor pero el tiempo se detuvo completamente cuando él pasa a mi lado, su aroma…es igual al de…

-Itachi- en este preciso momento me detengo y pasa a mi lado como si no me hubiera visto, giro mi cabeza y ahora veo su espalda y su largo cabello, de un momento a otro todas las voces que deje de escuchar se me vinieron encima haciéndome volver a la realidad, sacándome de mi trance, el viento agita mi cabello y en ese momento en mi mente escucho unas leves campanadas

–Volviste- susurro en voz baja viendo como desaparece de mi vista sin nada que yo pueda hacer, simplemente estoy paralizada, mi cuerpo no responde a los pedidos de mi corazón. Una sonrisa entre triste y alegre se forma en mi rostro, ahí parada entre toda la gente que se mueve sigo viendo el sitio en donde momentos atrás te encontrabas.


End file.
